


I Wish There Was A Situation To Be Mad At (or a person I could blame)

by pumpkin_collector



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Stefan reflects on his decisions.Song from Waterparks 21 Questions





	I Wish There Was A Situation To Be Mad At (or a person I could blame)

It felt wrong, ya know? Colin's blood on his hands. His once-in-a-timeline boyfriend's body lying there in front of him. It felt strange this time. All the other times, it felt normal. It felt right, Stefan didn't feel the pain that hung over him. This time, he did. He could've resisted, could've done something, anything. But no. He just listened to his "friend from the future" and this time, Stefan felt like everything he was doing was on his terms. 

Maybe it was because the bad break up the two had in the last timeline, maybe it was just him finally being in control and still snapping. Maybe he'd get to feel again, be his own person. He could finally spend his life in Colin's arms, safe and warm. He could ignore his father and finally let go of his mother. He could stop visiting Dr. Haynes and work on a smaller, easier project than Bandersnatch. He could be happy.

And then his hopes were shattered. He was pulled back to reality, what an awful place to be, by the sirens and red and blue lights flashing. He'd always hate this part, getting his hopes up then have to restart again. It was different this time, he truly believed it was. No matter what, he had always been brought back to Colin one way or another and Stefan was sure he would be brought back again. It never changed, except for a few details, big or small. He'd find Colin again, and this time...this time he wouldn't let it go to shit.


End file.
